In the Days of Acid Pops
by sapphire pegasus
Summary: The mischevious ways of Fred and George Weasley mostly result in a few good laughs, but other times, trouble and some not so nice consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The Weasley twins, Fred and George, raced down the stairs, and out the back door. Oh they were going to get it, but they didnt care, that was the fun of it. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" hollered Mrs.Weasley, and the twins snickered.

"Oh bugger," said Fred sarcastically. "We've been caught." They laughed, and trotted down behind the hill, towards the shed.

"Hurry," said George quietly, as they entered the shed. Fred pulled back the rug and opened a trap door that lay hidden. The twins sliently crept down the stairs that led to who knows where, and George quietly pulled the door shut behind them.

"Oh where did they run off to?" said Mrs.Weasley, looking out the window. She looked back at Ginny, who sat glumly at the table. By the result of one of the twins tricks, Ginny had turned green. Green like grass, and nothing Mrs.Weasley tried could counter it. Only the twins knew how to change it, and they just had to conviently disappear. Just then Mr.Weasly came home from work, and saw his daughter in the mess that she was, sitting at the table. He looked at his wife. "Molly, is this one of the twins tricks?" he asked, looking from Ginny to Mrs.Weasley. "Im afraid so," she replied. "And they are gone. Nowhere to be found. I swear they plan these things months in advance." she sighed, and looked out the window. It was getting dark. They would come back sooner or later.

Down beneath the secret trap door, Fred and George were not the least bit worried. They sat on old couches, surrounded by their latest pranks and inventions. This was were everything they did, every idea they had, began. They had almost everything down there, from a small bed to a fridge, and every kind of candy imaginable in a cupboard, all saved from Honeydukes over the years. Since it was the summer, they would be going back to Hogwarts for their fourth year, and getting every new kind of candy and joke device that would go on sale. They rather looked forward to this, as they kept their cupboards of candy and drawers of pranks fully restocked, but they tended to get low over the summer. After finishing off some acid pops, they decided they best head back to the house, and try to get past Mrs.Weasley without getting their heads torn off.

The rest of the family was in the living room, so the twins went through the back door, and snuck up the stairs, avoiding all the creaky spots, of which they had memorized. But, entirely on accident, George slipped on a stair, making a loud clunk noise. Mrs.Weasley picked up on this sound instantly, and ran over to the staircase, where Fred was hurriedly trying to help George up. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" yelled Mrs.Weasley, " Come down here THIS INSTANT!" The twins exchanged looks and slowly trudged down the steps. "You change her back, you two, RIGHT NOW! And both of you are grounded for a week! no excuses!"

Fred and George rolled their eyes. " Aw, come on Mum, it was just a bit o' fun.." whined George.

"Isnt it always..." said Mrs.Weasley, pulling the twins by their sleeves into the kitchen. "Fix this mess you made. Right now." Mrs.Weasley said, pointing to Ginny. Fred and George looked glumly at each other, and then Fred pulled a powder out of his pocket and give it to Ginny. He rolled his eyes again. " Eat this." he said, as Mrs.Weasly told them to go to bed before they caused anymore trouble. As they walked up the stairs, Ron gave them this look of " ha you have to go to bed early". Fred and George stuck their tongues out at Ron, who frowned, and continued petting his rat. George shuddered. " I hate rats." he said, trudging up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aw, come on, Fred, get up." whined George, early the next morning. He poked Fred abusively in the back of the head.

Fred pulled a pillow up over his head. George ripped it away and smacked him with it, messing up his ginger hair. George finally woke up. " Screw off." he said, grabbing the pillow back and pulling the covers up over his head. " Fine." said George, kicking him before proceeding to walk down the stairs. On his way past Rons bed, in which Ron was still sleeping, George stuffed a fake spider under his pillow. He snickered and ran down the steps, three at a time.

George grabbed a biscuit off the table as he headed outside, with Fred not far behind. Fred drowsily walked down the steps, and took a biscuit for himself. 'Thanks Mum." they said in unison, as they trotted out the back door.

Suddenly a shrill scream was heard upstairs. Ron. The twins hurried outside before anyone noticed.

They went into the forest, and not far in, in a big willow tree, was this massive tree fort, and looking around to be sure they were not being followed, the twins clambered up the ladder, and pulled it up behind them. But they didnt see the figure lurking behind another tree, deep in the shadows.

"Fred." said George rather quietly. " Did you see that?" He pointed out the window of the treefort, and Fred looked out. " I think youve lost your marbles," said Fred, " or maybe you saw a deer or a bear, I dunno."

" No, no i dont think so," replied george, leaning out the window to get a better look. "It was different than that, like a shadow kind of, but oh it was weird....Look! There it is again!" George grabbed Fred, and showed him, and Fred saw for himself, the hooded creature, as dark and mysterious as it was, glide between to dark trees. Fred shivered. " I...uh....suddenly dont want to be here anymore.." he said, grabbing George by the sleeve. They saw it disappear again, and quickly, without looking back, ran for the house.

"MUM!" they yelled, running into the kitchen, where Ginny and Mrs.Weasley were sitting. 'There something out there!" said Fred.

"Big and black." said George, as the twins began to finish each others sentences , of which they tended to do quite often.

" It gilded.." said Fred

"Between the trees.."

"And disappeared.."

"Again and again.."

"We saw it when we were.."

" In the fort."

"OK. Calm down you two." siad Mrs.Weasley, annoyed with the fact that between their heavy breathing and finishing each

others sentences, they were quite difficult to understand. " This better not be another trick." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Its not .." said George

"A trick.."

"We swear."

Fred and George exchanged worried glances, and Mrs.Weasley continued. " I'll get your father to check it out when he gets home from work, but if this is a trick, you both will be grounded for the rest of summer, hear me?" The twins nodded, as they slowly caught their breath. The sat down at the table, and looked worriedly at each other, and praying that their Dad would believe them. When Ron asked if they wanted to go outside, they shook their heads. 'No bloody way am I going out there." said George, looking out the window. " who knows what is out there." said Fred, as Ron looked rather frightened, as he had never seen his brothers decline an invititation to go outside. Ron decided to go upstairs, and none of the boys went outside all day. Ginny was just way to frightened to even think about outside. Mrs.Weasley was rather worried, as she had never seen Fred and George like this either. They would never take a joke this far. Would they?


End file.
